Sunita Malone
Sunita Malone - nastoletnia córka uosobienia złego snu oraz demona, którzy udawali normalsów. Ma w rodzinie też duchy oraz ludzi. Dziewczyna od dziecka posiada pewną... dość niespotykaną zdolność, którą odkryła dopiero w wieku 12 lat i raczej nie afiszuje się na co dzień w obawie o to, że mogłaby paść ofiarą eksperymentów. Jej największa zdolność to możliwość opuszczenia swojego ciała, czy jak to mówi najlepsza przyjaciółka Sunity, Jamyang - "przejść na wyższy stan egzystencji", jednak nie może pozostać tak długo (przeważnie maks. kilka godzin), gdyż grozi jej utrata tej materialnej formy. Śmierć. Będąc pod postacią swego rodzaju "ducha" jest odporna na rany, obrażenia, upływ czasu i głód, lecz jednocześnie nie może porozumiewać się mową, jest też całkowicie niematerialna. Może sprawiać wrażenie potężnej, ale nie jest nieśmiertelna. Jej formę cielesną można łatwo zabić, jak zwykłego człowieka, a jak zostało wspomniane - jako duch może jedynie latać i wchodzić do umysłów. Co prawda, opuszczając ciało jest z nim związana czymś na rodzaj promienia/wiązki, lecz nie czuje, gdy jest zagrożona. Ta zdolność nie wiąże się to z jakimiś większymi mocami. Będąc w formie cielesnej, wygląda jak normalna dziewczyna. Pochodzi z Nepalu. Interesuje się psychologią, żeglarstwem oraz medytacją. Co ciekawe, nie jest fanką zdobienia swojego ciała i krzywo patrzy na wytatuowanych ludzi, choć nie powie im tego wprost. Bardzo (za bardzo) dba o swoją powłokę cielesną i nie toleruje dotyku. Swoją może i przesadną troskę o ciało tłumaczy tym, że gdyby została jej jedynie forma astralna, nie mogłaby poświęcać czasu hobby, nie mogłaby jeść, skakać czy nawet powiedzieć komuś, że jej na nim zależy, o przytuleniu rodziny nie wspominając. Osobowość Sunita to na pierwszy rzut oka powściągliwa, cicha, zanurzona w swoim świecie dziewczyna, która czujnym okiem obserwuje wszystko co dzieje się wokół niej. Samokontrola jest u hybrydy na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, roztacza wokół siebie przyjazną aurę, a jej ciepły oraz spokojny ton głosu tylko potęgują wrażenie, iż ma się do czynienia z dojrzałą jak na swój wiek nastolatką. Prawda jest jednak nieco inna. Dziewczyna w głębi siebie jest bardzo nieufna w stosunku do innych osób, co wynika w dużej mierze z sytuacją, jaką miała w rodzinnym domu. W końcu, gdyby nie jeden maleńki "wypadek" przy którym odkryła swoje zdolności, nadal żyłaby w przeświadczeniu, że wszystko wokół niej jest idealne, a świat to bezpieczna oaza, gdzie nic nikomu nie grozi. Przy okazji, na jaw wyszło nie tylko pochodzenie jej rodzicieli, Sunita wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkała się z brutalną rzeczywistością - dotąd pojęcia takie jak nienawiść czy brutalność były jej obce. Jak zostało wspomniane - żyła w wykreowanym przez rodziców światku, w którym wszystko było cudowne i wspaniałe. Dziewczyna tak mocno przeżyła nowe informacje oraz zatajanie prawdy przez rodziców, że przez pewien okres uczęszczała do psychologa. Na szczęście, Sunita psychicznie obecnie ma się o wiele lepiej. Dziewczyna wraz z dorastaniem zaczęła rozwijać swoje zdolności w takim tempie i zakresie, że ją samą zaczęło to przerażać. By nie dołować się swoimi niedoskonałościami, skupiła się na osobach wokół siebie. Sunita dostrzegła jak bardzo pozory potrafią mylić. Przez te lata, podczas których przebywała w rodzinnym mieście, Sunita nauczyła się wyciągać wnioski ze swoich działań i oceniać możliwe ryzyko. Niestety, z powodu rany jakiej doznała w przeszłości, rzadko kiedy reaguje kiedy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. Pytana, dlaczego tak jest nie udzieli odpowiedzi, blokada ta to po prostu strach. Strach przed odniesieniem porażki, zawiedzeniem innych. Kiedy Sunita zostanie obdarzona zaufaniem, z prawdziwą troską stara się by go nie nadszarpnąć. Nie zrobi czegoś, co w jej pojęciu jest niehonorowe i nieodpowiednie. Sunita jest swego rodzaju analitykiem. Jak zostało wspomniane ze spokojem obserwuje innych, analizując każde możliwe ruchy. Dzięki temu, bardzo łatwo przychodzi jej nauka przedmiotów ścisłych. Stroni od głośnego towarzystwa, lecz kiedy już się w takowym znajdzie, powstrzymuje się przed pytaniami czy komentarzami, przez co zdaje się być po prostu obojętna. Wygląd Sunita to raczej niska i wątła nastolatka, której cera ma delikatnie brzoskwiniowy, lekko zażółcony odzień. Jej oczy mają kształt charakterystyczny dla mieszkanek Nepalu, usta dziewczyny są dobrze widoczne oraz zarysowane. Włosy Sunity mają odcień pastelowego różu, są lekko polokowane i sięgają do jej ramion. Dziewczyna ma małe i drobnej budowy rzęsy, które najbardziej rozmieszczone są na dolnej powiece. Tęczówki Sunity mają odcień chłodnego brązu. Będąc w "duchowej" formie, wygląd Sunity diametralnie się zmienia. Jej skóra nie tylko staje się opalizująca na kolory różu, żółci i błękitu, ale też jej włosy stają się znacznie bardziej różowe, widać w nich prześwity. Tęczówki Sunity zmieniają kolor na barwę morskiej toni, źrenice oraz rzęsy na jasny odcień granatu, brwi stają się jaśniejsze, tak samo usta. Dziewczyna jest także na wpół przeźroczysta, a jej stóp prawie w ogóle nie widać. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Sunity - demon oraz uosobienie sennego koszmaru - tak właściwie od urodzenia zamieszkiwali jedną z nepalskich wiosek. W tamtym okresie, RADowcy dla własnego bezpieczeństwa musieli ukrywać swoje nadnaturalne pochodzenie, tak było także w przypadku rodziców dziewczyny oraz jej krewnych. Dorastała w iluzji bycia normalsem. Zmieniło się to, kiedy weszła w okres dorastania. Zaczęła wtedy rozwijać swoje zdolności, a to zmusiło rodziców do wyjawienia jedynej córce prawdy. Początkowo Sunita wzięła to za jeden wielki żart, lecz z biegiem czasu dostosowała się do nowej sytuacji i nadal żyła jak zwykły człowiek. Obecnie ojciec dziewczyny wyjechał do pracy poza granice rodzinnego miasteczka, zaś matka prowadzi malutki pensjonat - hotel. 'Dalsza rodzina' W rodzinie Sunity zdarzały się nie tylko demony czy koszmary, ale także - od strony ojca anioły zaś od strony matki zwykli ludzie. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe. 'Znajomi' Do nielicznego grona znajomych Sunity należą Niemke Van Wieren,Ayano Awaidesu i Claudie Salcedo. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna jeszcze nie znalazła w szkole osoby, która zalazła by jej za skórę tak mocno, by nazwała ja wrogiem. 'Miłość' Drugą połówką Sunity okazał się być młody Yeti z Rosji, Nikolai Nikiforov. Spotykają się. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' 'Z Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe' Dziewczyny poznały się w szkole. Właściwie to Jamyang pierwsza zauważyła Sunitę, kiedy ta - korzystając z duchowej formy - przelatywała szkolnym korytarzem. Jamyang była pewna, że zauważyła nową osobę w szkole. Postanowiła przez jakiś czas ją śledzić, co było łatwe - w końcu sama była duchem. Plan Tybetanki nie potrwał zbyt długo - zgubiła różowowłosą w tłumie uczniów. Zdezorientowana próbowała rozpocząć "poszukiwania", lecz wpadła na Sunitę, która zdążyła wrócić do swojego ciała. Czarnowłosa, rzecz jasna nie wiedziała wtedy o zdolnościach różowowłosej, bąknęła cicho "przepraszam" i odleciała by kontynuować szukanie. Jamyang jeszcze kilka razy miała okazję spotkać nieznajomego ducha o różowych włosach - lecz za każdym razem próba odkrycia tożsamości nowej znajomej kończyła się fiaskiem. Jamyang nie wiedziała czemu, ale gdzieś w głębi siebie czuła, że musi ją odnaleźć. Różowowłosy duch niewątpliwie ją fascynował. (...) Jakież było zdziwienie czarnowłosej jak zobaczyła, że różowowłosa duszka, którą śledzi od jakiegoś czasu bez skrępowania wchodzi sobie do leżącego w koncie kantorku ciała młodej dziewczyny. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, Jamyang aż krzyknęła. Wtedy różowowłosa dostrzegła Jamyang i nie miała innego wyjścia jak wyjaśnienie sytuacji. Sunita - bo tak przedstawiła się różowowłosa - streściła Jamyang swoją historię, ku jej zdziwieniu Jamyang nie wyśmiała jej ani nie uciekła ze strachem co więcej - zdolności Sunity do opuszczenia ciała tylko pogłębiły fascynację jej osobą, jaką Jamyang odczuła już od pierwszego spotkania. Duszyca, która jeszcze za czasów życia interesowała się mistycyzmem i zjawiskami parapsychicznymi, była po prostu podekscytowana. Jej zdaniem - poznały się nie bez powodu. Obecnie, dziewczyny są bardzo często razem widywane, można wręcz rzec, że są dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a niektórzy nawet je ze sobą swatają. Zainteresowania 'Psychologia' Dziewczynę od małego interesowała psychika, lecz jej działania w tym zainteresowaniu ograniczają się jedynie do czytania książek oraz artykułów w zakresie psychologi. 'Rysunek' Sunita może nie grzeszy talentem artystycznym, ale rysowanie oraz tworzenie sprawia jej ogromną frajdę. Dziewczyna święcie wierzy w to, że wcale nie trzeba być w czymś geniuszem, by szczerze i z pasją być czymś zainteresowanym. 'Żeglarstwo' Sunitę od małego ciągnęło do morza. Uwielbiała, kiedy rodzice zabierali ją chociażby do parku wodnego, a w wannie potrafiła przebywać godzinami, dopóki jej skóra nie pomarszczyła się niczym rodzynka. Sunicie do dziś marzy się wielka morska przygoda. 'Medytacja' Kiedy w młodości dziewczyna nie umiała poradzić sobie z gniewem czy stresem, rodzice zaczęli szukać sposobu, by jakoś uspokoić emocje córki. Padło właśnie na medytację, która przyniosła pozytywny skutek. Sunita po dni dzisiejsze medytuje kiedy tylko czuje, że świat ją przerasta i potrzebuje chwili spokoju. Zdolności *'Transcendencja' - Sunita w wieku 12 ludzkich lat odkryła, że potrafi opuścić swoje materialne ciało, "wyjść poza" w formie czegoś na rodzaj ducha. W swojej niematerialnej postaci Sunita potrafi przenikać przez ściany, lewitować. Jest także odporna na uczucia typu głód, ból, pragnienie oraz upływ czasu. Niemożliwe jest także zranienie jej, kiedy jest pod postacią ducha, jednakże można ją bardzo łatwo... zlikwidować. Wystarczy zniszczyć jej materialną formę. Co prawda będąc pod postacią niematerialną jest połączona ze swoim ciałem czymś na rodzaj promienia/wiązki, dzięki której może powrócić, lecz nie odczuwa, kiedy jej osoba znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Sunita wiele razy miała okazję doświadczyć jak to jest "być poza" i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo kruche jest życie. Wie również, że musi bardzo na siebie uważać - gdyby utraciła materialną formę, nie mogłaby czuć smaku, dotyku czy nawet mówić. To dlatego tak przesadnie dba o swoje ciało, pilnując, by nie mieć chociażby najmniejszego stłuczenia. *'Podróżowanie w umysłach' - Ta zdolność może i brzmi niesamowicie, ale tak naprawdę nie ma w niej nic niezwykłego. Sunita, będąc w swojej niematerialnej formie, ma możliwość zaglądania do cudzej psychiki - widzi wtedy zarówno marzenia danej osoby, jak i obawy oraz jej dotychczasowe przeżycia. Podczas korzystania z tej zdolności, dziewczyna nie ma żadnego wpływu na zachowanie osób oraz ich pragnienia. *'Czytanie aury' - Żadna emocja nie ukryje się przed Sunitą. Dziewczyna (chcąc nie chcąc, ale bardziej nie chcąc, bo w końcu kto by chciał cały czas widzieć intencje innych - zwłaszcza te najgorsze, często u najbliższych) potrafi czytać aury, a co za tym idzie - wyczuwać czyjeś nawet najgłębiej skrywane uczucia. *'Lecznicze łzy' - Tą zdolność odziedziczyła po prababce od strony ojca, która była aniołem później upadłym. Łzy Sunity mają leczniczą moc - potrafią goić rany oraz uśmierzać ból. *'Słabość fizyczna' - Używając swoich zdolności, dziewczyna bardzo szybko traci energię. Czuje wtedy coś, jakby miała eksplodować jej głowa. Utracone siły witalne Sunita odrabia po prostu podczas snu. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ciepłej i spokojnej barwie głosu. *Odkąd skończyła dwanaście lat, jej skóra po zmroku delikatnie opalizuje na trzy kolory - róż, błękit oraz żółć. *Uwielbia zakładać szaliki, nawet jeśli jest 20 stopni na plusie. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Dziewczyna woli, kiedy zwraca się do niej pełnym imieniem. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Żyj i pozwól żyć innym". *'Nie rusza się bez' - Szaliczka z kaszmiru. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Wietrzną pogodę, medytację w towarzystwie Jamyang i pożywne posiłki. *'...A najmniej' - Kiedy musi używać zdolności publicznie, gdy boi się, że mogłaby zostać odtrącona lub porwana w celach naukowych. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Czuć w nim kulturę Nepalu. Ze ścian zwisają kolorowe dzwoneczki, zaś podłoga wyłożona jest czerwonym materiałem. *'Ciekawostka' - Sunita kolekcjonuje magnesy z różnych miejsc świata Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci jest imieniem używanym nie tylko w Nepalu, ale i w Indiach. Pochodzi z sanskryckiego prefiksu सु (su) oznaczającego "dobry" w połączeniu z नीत (nita) oznaczającym "prowadzone". W hinduskiej legendzie jest to imię córki króla Angi z Bengalu. *Jej zdolność transcendencji została zainspirowana postacią Zenyatty z gry "Overwatch". To również tej postaci zawdzięcza miejsce pochodzenia. *Urodziny obchodzi dnia 15 lipca. *Jak można się domyśleć - różowy nie jest jej naturalnym kolorem włosów. Jest nim czarny, dziewczynie tak bardzo spodobał się kolor włosów jaki ma pod niematerialną postacią, że zaczęła je farbować na róż. Klasyczny potwór Demony - istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Koszmar - każdy z nas z pewnością doświadczył realistycznych snów, po których budził się zlany potem, we łzach i zmęczony bardziej niż przed pójściem do łóżka. Takie epizody zdarzają się dosyć rzadko, chyba że akurat cierpimy na jedno z koszmarnych schorzeń związanych z zaburzeniami snu. Często okazują się one mniej bolesne dla nas samych niż dla śpiącej obok osoby. Jednym z nich są lęki nocne, na które częściej cierpią dzieci niż dorośli. Chociaż to nic poważnego i z wiekiem zazwyczaj przemija – przypomina sceny niczym z horroru. Śpiąca osoba w środku nocy otwiera oczy, siada na łóżku i zaczyna krzyczeć. Nie sposób jej uspokoić, gdyż tak naprawdę pozostaje w bardzo głębokim śnie. Po wszystkim, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uspokaja się i wraca do przerwanego błogiego snu. Jednak świadek takiego zdarzenia może już z kolei odczuwać objawy przejściowej bezsenności. Prawdziwie koszmarnym doświadczeniem musi też być „syndrom eksplodującej głowy”. Przypadłość o dramatycznej nazwie objawia się podczas zasypiania. Osoba, która akurat wpada w objęcia Morfeusza, nagle słyszy głośny wystrzał, huk a czasem widzi także jasne rozbłyski – wszystko to dzieje się we wnętrzu jej mózgu. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|268pxNepal – demokratyczna republika federalna w Azji Południowej, w środkowej części Himalajów, granicząca na północy z Chinami i na południu, wschodzie i zachodzie z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Ponad 80% powierzchni kraju pokrywają góry o średniej wysokości ok. 6000 m n.p.m. W północnej części panuje klimat górski, a w południowej zwrotnikowy monsunowy. Południową część kraju zajmują wyżyny i tereny pagórkowate pokryte dżunglą oraz północny skraj Niziny Hindustańskiej (tzw. Teraj). Na północy rozciąga się główny łańcuch Himalajów (Himalaje Wysokie) z najwyższym szczytem świata, Czomolungmą (Mount Everest) – 8848 m n.p.m. oraz siedmioma innymi ośmiotysięcznikami. W środkowej części kraju leżą Himalaje Małe o średniej wysokości 2400–4300 m n.p.m. z licznymi kotlinami (Dolina Katmandu jest wśród nich największa). W północno-wschodnim rejonie kraju leży wysokogórski Park Narodowy Sagarmatha, zaś wokół masywu Annapurny utworzono Obszar Chroniony Annapurny. Większość rzek Nepalu płynie z północy na południe i wpada do Gangesu. Trzy główne rzeki to: Karnali, Kosi i Narayani. Galeria Sunita skullette.jpg Sunita ID.jpg Sunita forma 2 portret.png Sunita 2verID.jpg|Sunita - duszek Sunita i Jamyang chibi.jpg|chibi z Jamyang Sunita chibi art.jpg|Chibi solo Sunita na linie szkic.jpg Sunita szkic.jpg Sunita ver 2 ID.jpg|Duszek, wersja nowa Sunita szkic by Rochi.jpg W różnych seriach Sunita DoL.jpg|Defenders of Light Jamyang i Sunita FDOS.jpg|First day of school Od innych Sunita Skullette by A.G.png|skullette od Amity.Gali SunitaSimsy.png|w simsach od Liścia SunitaSimsytwarz.png|Twarz w simsach od Liścia Sunitamoodboard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia Meta timeline *'13.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'13.06.18' - Pojawia się zalążek postaci, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'14.06.18' - Pojawia się basic dziewczyny. *'24.07.2018' - Sunita zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Nepal Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie